dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie
Normal= |-| Cursed= Woodie is the sixth unlockable Character (1600 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). He is a stereotypical Canadian lumberjack with a love for chopping Trees and a mysterious curse. He has Lucy the Axe in his inventory from the start of the game. Due to being a lumberjack, he's very proficient at cutting trees, doing it faster and with less swings than other Characters. When he swings an axe too much or during a full Moon though, Woodie's curse will manifest and he will be turned into a Werebeaver. Special Powers Lucy the Axe Woodie starts off with an axe named Lucy. Lucy is sapient and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse (see below). Lucy talks in red text to differentiate from Woodie's white text. Lucy has infinite durability and chops Trees faster but deals less damage compared to a normal Axe. Curse If Woodie hits a Tree with an axe too many times in a short space of time or if it is a full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. It does not matter which axe is used in the process, but it takes approximately 38 swings with Lucy to transform. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map will be unavailable, and all of the HUD will disappear and be replaced by the Log Meter. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. The Log Meter has a value of 100 points and will decay at a rate of 2 points every 2.5 seconds. Damage taken by the player will also substracted by the Log Meter value. To keep the meter up the player must consume any of the items listed below. When the Log meter reaches 0, the player will spawn in the same spot, as Woodie, at the beginning of the next day, with 50 , 50 , and 50 . Any Mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low health. The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig, mine, demolish Structures, and fight Mobs, but otherwise can't interact with objects in any other way. His attack strength is equivalent to the damage of a Tentacle Spike (51) and his strong hide absorbs 80% of incoming damage. If the player destroys a Plugged Sinkhole they will not be able to travel down as a Werebeaver. The Werebeaver has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. Tips *Due to Lucy's infinite durability it's a waste to craft other axes (Axe, Luxury Axe,Pick/Axe) unless the player desperately needs a better weapon in the early days. *Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. **They can either wait the curse out inside their camp or take advantage of the transformation to chop, dig, or mine for free. *If possible players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. *It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of loosing them to other mobs after transforming. *It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. *When transformed it's a good idea to dig as many Graves as possible to avoid the Sanity drain that would otherwise ensue. *The Werebeaver can be stunlocked by Fire damage making it very dangerous as the player won't be able to move away easily to avoid the damage or make them an easy target to hostile Mobs. *It is advised to only fight Boss Monsters in Werebeaver form near some Trees to avoid using materials on Weapons and Armor and increase the likelihood of survival thanks to the healing from Logs. Trivia *Woodie's voice is sounded by a cello. *Woodie was added in Strange New Powers update. *Kevin Forbes (the lead developer), when asked in the Klei forums if Woodie was crazy or not, said:'' "Other than the whole talks to his axe like it's a person thing, he's a pretty normal guy."Is Woodie Crazy? Klei Forums. Retrieved 2014-07-07. *Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave saying "A true lumberjack never shaves.". **Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. *Woodie apparently hates Birds or thinks they're evil. *He is one of the only two characters (the other being Wolfgang) able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. No explanation is given for this event. *While the regular meters are gone as a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. *It appears that the Werebeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. *Woodie's examination of a Clockwork Bishop suggests he either is, or was, Catholic ("It's been a while since my last confession."). *When Woodie examines Cut Grass, his response suggests that he has hay fever ("I think I might be allergic to this."). This is also suggested by his response to Grass Tuft ("It makes my eyes water."). *The Werebeaver's night vision is actually light emitted by the Werebeaver's model. This can be noted by the fact that friendly Pigs will not panic near it when in the dark. *Woodie was the first character to have different examinations for all crock pot recipes. *When struck by Lightning in the ''Reign of Giants DLC, Woodie, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in his hair. In addition to this, his beard seems to be part of his skull, and the lightning's light has a more reddish hue. Bugs *As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then return again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). *If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. *When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. *When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game plays as if Woodie were on 50 sanity *As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeavers death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). *If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. *Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. *Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. *If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. Gallery Woodie silho.png|Woodie Silhouette. Woodie_portrait.png|Woodie's portrait. Woodie ingame.png|Woodie in-game. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie transforming into a Werebeaver on a full moon night. Werebeaverlying.png|The Werebeaver when the log meter is depleted. werebeaver gnawing.jpg|The Werebeaver about to attack. Don't Starve:WoodieBeaver Slurper Bug All.png|The Werebeaver when a Slurper is attached. Woodie lightning strike.png|Woodie struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, showing his beard as part of his skull and bones in his hair. Woodie frozen.png|Woodie frozen in the Reign of Giants DLC. Werebeaver frozen.png|The Werebeaver frozen in RoG. Ghost Woodie.png|Woodie's ghost in Don't Starve Together. Woodieskull.png|Woodie's skull as found in the game's files. lureplantwallpaper.png|''It's Not a Rock!'' wallpaper, with Werebeaver Woodie in the background. Woodie Strange New Powers.jpg|Woodie as he appears in the trailer for the Strange New Powers update. Toy Woodie.png|A Woodie figurine holding a Luxury Axe. Werebeaver dusk.jpg|The Werebeaver announcing the arrival of dusk. References de:Woodie ru:Вуди pl:Woodie Category:Apparel Category:Characters Category:Light Sources